Impossible
by MoonsilverTwilight
Summary: Edward has just killed Victoria, with plenty of eyewitnesses, including Charlie, and just about all of the students Forks High School. How will Bella and the rest of the Cullens explain to them what has happened?
1. Victoria

**CHAPTER ONE: VICTORIA **

**Author's Note: Yay! I wrote a new story. Yeah. Cheers. Tell me how you like the length. Is it too long? Too short? Are there too many unnecessary details? I'll be able to improve it more if you would just tell me. So, yeah. Oh, and in case you're wondering, this chapter DOES include Victoria being there... you know, alive, and all. You'll get it when you read it... maybe, maybe not so much. Anyway, this story takes place AFTER Eclipse, but just imagine that she's not dead yet, okay? This story will probably be changing to different perspectives a lot—mostly Charlie's or Bella's, I think, but you'll have to wait and see. **

I walked down the hallway to the cafeteria. I was eager to be rid of Mike Newton, who still followed me around like a puppy dog, even after I announced my engagement to Edward. He had looked rather rejected for a few days, but he had bounced right back. Ugh! He was so annoying! Didn't he get the meaning of 'not interested?!' I had been just about to slap him in the face when the bell rang. I was not usually a violent person, but people like Mike always brought out the worst of me.

Edward met me halfway down the hall. English was the only class where he wasn't with me, and Mike had caught on to that fact rather quickly, not to mention taken advantage of my Edward-less state. I sighed.

"Bella," Edward said with a somewhat disapproving tone to his voice, "Let's get some food in you. You look as if you're about to pass out."

"It's not my fault. You try spending an entire hour trying to avoid ever-persistent Mike Newton!" I glared at Mike, who didn't even seem to notice, but actually glad that I was paying attention to him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Edward asked, amused, "I leave you alone for one class, and you pick up another set of admirers."

"Humph," I said, crossing my arms.

Lunch, and the rest of the afternoon passed without incident, as Edward was with me. Even Mike could not sneak an opportunity to talk to me, with Edward being there, which meant the rest of my 'fans' stood even less of a chance. I only fell once in gym, and as usual, Edward caught me in his arms. I didn't even trip in the switch between classes, a fact that I was extremely proud of. I was just getting ready to leave with Edward, when I dropped my books on the ground.

"Ugh!" I said, impatiently tossing them in my bag, with the help of Edward.

"Let's go," he said.

When we got out to the parking lot, I spotted someone I hoped I would never see ever again. Her flaming red hair would stand out anywhere, and especially to me. This vampire had starred in many of my nightmares, recently. She was staring directly at us, not seeming to care that people were staring. Then again, why would she? Victoria would hardly be concerned about the fact that a couple of adolescents found her... interesting.

"Edward, Bella," she noted plainly, "I was hoping you would be here."

"Edward, no!" Alice suddenly shouted from behind us, "Don't do it!" I had a feeling of what Edward was planning on doing.

"Leave," he told... no, commanded her, "Leave before I tear you up like your precious James." I knew Edward would do no such thing, but Victoria didn't. It surprised me; how much emotion Edward was able to put into his voice. How he could make it sound like he would actually kill her in a parking lot full of students.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Edward. Someone needs to take anger management classes. Jumping to conclusions isn't always a good thing," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked, trying to keep his composure.

"Oh, please don't tell me that you don't know why I'm here," she said, her voice rising to a screech quickly, and losing her baby voice pretense.

By this time, we were starting to attract a crowd. I was able to see Lauren, Mike, Conner, Tyler, and many other students from the school. I could even see one of the teachers in the background, trying to herd everyone back to their cars.

Edward quickly positioned himself in front of me, trying not to show his teeth. I could tell that he was fighting with the decision of whether he should kill her.

"You killed James," she accused.

"He deserved to die!" Alice screeched, or rather, just said quickly at her usual pitch.

"He killed someone?!" I heard Lauren whisper.

"Edward! Don't do it!" I tried hastily to convince him not to start a fight.

Suddenly, Victoria lunged at him, fingers out like claws. But Edward was there sooner, his figure blurring. I couldn't see either of them anymore. This reminded me of when Jasper and Alice were 'dancing' in the meadow. But this was a much more deadly dance. All of a sudden, Edward leaned forward, and before Victoria had a chance to react, snapped her neck. The rest of it went very quickly. I was shocked that most of the school stayed to watch.

"Stupid, impulsive brother," Alice sighed, "Though I suppose ridding that witch from society is a good thing."

Everyone else—the students, I mean, were chatting loudly. I was then aware that I was shaking. Edward was there in an instant, catching me as I fell backwards.

"Shh, Bella," he soothed me, completely calm now that nothing was endangering my safety.

"She's g-gone," my teeth chattered, "She's gone."

"Yes, love. Victoria is gone."

"Hey you; Cullen!" someone shouted, "What the hell was that?!"

"Great, I knew this would happen," Alice muttered, "I'm not answering them, you are, Mr. Genius."

"Help me get her into the car," Edward said, ignoring her, and gesturing to his Volvo.

I tried to stop myself from shaking, unsuccessfully.

"Cullen! Oh, which one is he?! Edward!" a girl from my gym class shouted.

"I guess I'd better go face the wrath of your fellow Forks High School students," Edward said, kissing the top of my head.

Then, I saw someone. This someone I did NOT want to see. Charlie. How was I going to explain this to him?! Oh, yeah, hi Dad. Yeah, see, my boyfriend? Edward? He's a vampire, and he just stopped Victoria, the mate of the vampire who tried to kill me, from murdering me right now. Yeah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Yeah, right! I was never going to pull this off. People from school, I could handle. But Charlie?!

"I'm sorry," Edward said, still by my side—no doubt fearing the 'wrath of my fellow Forks High School students.'

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, puzzled, "God, you just saved my life, Edward!"

"What are you going to say to Charlie?" he asked.

Charlie was approaching us quickly. Great, just _great_! As he got nearer, I heard him say, "Please, Bells, please tell me that that wasn't real."

"Um... that wasn't real?"

"You! Cullen! Get over here—stay away from my daughter!" Charlie shouted.

"Chief Swan! What was that?!" Tyler asked. Not helping, Tyler, not helping!

"Let's ask him!" Charlie said, yanking Edward away from me.

"Char—Chief Swan, I assure you, no one was in any danger."

"No one was in any danger! You've just murdered a woman right in front of my very eyes!" Charlie fumed, "Bella, you are not seeing this man anymore. This murderer!"

"Charlie, please let me explain," Edward said calmly, "What I meant to say was, Bella was not in danger."

"It's my job to protect these kids, too," Charlie said.

"Please, dad!"

Suddenly, Victoria's... arm? It started to move! Almost as if trying to attach itself back to her body.

"If you'll excuse me for a second, Chief Swan," Edward said politely. He moved a bit too fast to pass as human pace, but I sensed that he would've gone faster if it wasn't for the humans present.

He picked up all of the... pieces, of Victoria, with some help from Alice. Gathering up everything took at least twenty minutes, even with Alice, bounding back and forth way to fast for my eyes to catch her movements. After he had all the pieces, Edward put it all into a pile, and lit it up. A sickening scent came off of the pile. I put my hand to my nose, and turned my head away, to stare up at Edward.

"I'm sorry you had to see this side of me," he apologized.

I didn't really hear his words, instead snuggled myself nearer to him. "I was actually scared," I said.

"You sound so shocked," he laughed.

"Well, I'm normally not," I told him truthfully.

"Well, there are always exceptions," he chuckled, looking down at me with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Kids, hurry on home," Charlie told them, taking the role of Chief Swan. For this I would be eternally grateful.

"Thank you, Charlie," I said softly.

"You! I'm speaking to you once we get home," he said fiercely, "And Edwin, you're coming too."

Great; now Edward was back to Edwin. Charlie must be really mad.

"Charlie, I would like to come and help my brother explain what has happened," Alice said in a sweet voice that reminded me of wind chimes.

"Of course, Alice," Charlie said, seeming to lose some of his anger.

"Dad, this may not be pretty," I told him, looking down.

"Just get in the car," Charlie sighed, "I'm tired. Let's get home as soon as possible."

"I'll get a ride from Edward, if you don't mind, Dad," I said, getting into Edward's Volvo, where the door was already opened. Charlie looked like he did mind, sending a glare Edward's way, but said nothing.

"He's going to be difficult," I sighed.

"Sometimes I think you're the psychic," Alice told me, confirming my worries.

This was turning out to be an extremely long day.


	2. How?

**CHAPTER TWO: HOW? **

**Author's Note: This chapter will be done in Charlie's point of view, since I don't feel like Edward having to explain to Bella each and every thought Charlie has. Sorry about that—I know that real novels don't switch perspectives, but just bear with me, please. **

**I hoped you liked the first chapter. I kind of realize now that the events went by kind of too fast rather than the other way around. Oops. Anyway, I hope you'll find this chapter better, and if you thought that the other chapter was good too, then I hope you like this one. It's sort of weird, writing in Charlie's point of view and everything, but still. **

This couldn't be good. When had Bella ever wanted to sit down and talk? Last time, she had wanted to get married to that Edwin. I had agreed, hadn't I? It was against my better judgment and just about everything Renée and I had ever taught her, but I had given in... After a lot of persuasion, but I'd still let them. I was glad that there was some clue to what they were going to talk about, at least. Even if it was about my daughter's fiancé killing an innocent woman. At least Bella wasn't going to have a kid or anything, right? Oh god, was this about both of those things?! Wait, she would've told me before, right? Yeah, she would've. I started hyperventilating. All this shock wasn't good for me, I decided.

I drove in my cruiser down to the house. They were already there. Of course. That Edwin was holding the door out for her, and carried her up the steps, after closing the door, obviously.

"Put me down, Edward!" she laughed. I felt myself getting angry, and tried to take a few deep breaths.

"Sorry, love, if Charlie is going to kill me, I might as well enjoy the time I have left."

"You know he won't actually dare to kill you, right?" she asked. Right, of course... but then again, maybe I will.

I sighed, getting out of the cruiser, and closing the door.

"Bella, just get inside, please," I said, not expecting Edwin—Edward, I mean, to lift her off of her feet like a fairytale princess and carrying her to the door.

"Edward, you can put me down now," she giggled.

"Here's the key," I said, handing it to him. I'd rather him not know where the spare was, even if there was a chance that Bella had already shown it to him.

Once we were inside the house, Bella gestured to the couch. "You might want to sit down, Charlie," she told me. This wasn't going to be good.

"I'm going to ask you a question first," Edward said. How dare he use that tone of voice in my own house! "Yes, I dare use that voice," he said, sounding amused, but then immediately his voice turned somber, "Do you want to die, Charlie?"

"What?!" what kind of question was that?

"Do you want to die... or become one of us?" become one of them? Huh?

Seriously, what the hell did the kid mean? "No, of course not."

"Then I'm afraid I can't tell you," he said softly.

"Quit talking in riddles, kid. What are you talking about?!" god kid, just tell me and get the whole thing over with. Like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"I'm saying that I cannot tell you what you want to know."

"What if I say that I don't mind... dying?"

"Then that's a whole different matter."

"Dad," Bella said, but with a questioning tone. She looked at him, and he nodded, "The Cullens are vampires."

"What? That... that's not possible, Bells. You don't know what you're talking about. You're not speaking coherently. Come on, kids, quit lying. I want to know, and I'm serious."

"And so are we," Alice spoke up. I'd almost forgotten that she was here. 

"You cannot be vampires!" I yelled, exasperated, "Vampires do not exist. Please stop lying."

"We are not lying, Chief Swan," Edward said, "What type of proof do you need?"

"Well, more than what I have right now!" I exclaimed.

"Daddy," Bella said. She hadn't called me that in years, "Dad, believe them. It's the truth."

"Kids, I don't know what to say. I know you're lying, but why? Just tell me. You know what? Evidence; I want some evidence. If I call Carlisle and Esme, will they say the same thing?"

"Of course they will," Bella interrupted whatever Edward was going to say, "They might not agree at first, but they know what they are. They Cullens are vampires, Dad."

"Oh, god," I said, covering my face with my hands, "How do I know you kids aren't bluffing?"

"Call him," Alice said, handing me her cell phone. She was serious?!

"I don't know his num—" She quickly dialed.

"H-hello?" I asked, "Is Dr. Cullen there?"

"Charlie?" I heard Esme's voice, "Did you want to speak to my husband?"

"Well, I wanted to ask him something."

"Oh... it's about... _that_, isn't it?" she asked, sounding worried.

"If it's about your children lying to me, and claiming that they're vampires, after murdering a red-haired woman, apparently trying to kill my daughter in the school parking lot, then, yes, I suppose so." I knew I was being rude, but god, if they weren't lying...

"I'm afraid they were telling you the truth, Charlie," she said.

Oh. God. I felt the room start swaying around, colors melting into each other. I knew I was nearing unconsciousness. She just couldn't be serious. She couldn't! Bella! She was spending her time hanging out with vampires?!

I passed out, for a brief couple of seconds. When I woke up, Bella was frantically asking that Edward if I was okay or not.

"Yes, and right now he's thinking that this cannot be real, and if Esme's telling the truth, that we are insane," he chuckled. How did he know?

"Bells," I gasped, "You're sure?"

"Yes, Charlie," she said patiently.

"How long have you known this?"

"For the past three years or so," she said, blushing.

"Charlie, we are aware of the fact that we are dangerous. That is why we take as many precautions as possible. We do not want to be monsters, and I would never live with myself if somehow, Bella was hurt because of me."

"Tell me the whole story," I insisted.

"Edward?" Bella turned to him.

He sighed, "I was born in Chicago, in the year 1901, as Edward Anthony Masen."

I tried to stifle a gasp. This guy was older than I was! He could be Bella's great grandfather!

"Anyway," he chuckled, "I was seventeen; dying of the Spanish Influenza, in the year 1918, when Carlisle found me. He was a doctor, even back then. He saw me, in the ward of the dying. My parents were already dead, and I had no one to turn to if I survived—which wasn't going to happen, I knew."

"Yes, and then Carlisle saved him," Alice said, in a bare whisper, "He turned him."

"Turned?" I was confused.

"Our kind was once the same as you," Edward said, "We cannot be born, we can only be created. I was turned, and I lived with Carlisle for a few years, claiming that I was a relative of his deceased wife. We traveled for a few years, together. I was able to get back into the human society quickly. We did not drink the blood from humans, but from animals. That is why our eyes are this honey color," he said, pointing to his eyes, "Or topaz, as Bella prefers to call them. When vampires feast on human blood, our eyes turn red. One day, Carlisle chanced upon Esme. She was dying, also, having jumped off a cliff after the death of her baby. Somehow, she had survived the fall. She has been with us, ever since. I left for a brief five year period, tired of their way of living, I suppose."

"And then you went and killed so many innocent people!" Alice cut in.

"They were not innocent," Bella growled—the sound almost made me laugh. Always protecting Edward, even if Alice was kidding.

"Either way, whether they were evil or not, I killed a lot of people," Edward said, hanging his head in shame, "I came back. I could not live with myself. After a time, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper have joined us as well. And now Bella hopes to join us."

"She does?" I asked, surprised.

"Why do you think I came up with the marriage plan, Charlie? I've heard it was the one thing she was not willing to do, and yet she's agreed. I have no other solution. She's done her end of the bargain, and now I must fulfill mine."

"Yes you will," Bella said.

"Bella, love, I do not wish for you to suffer," he said, his eyes sad.

"Three days," she dismissed it right away, "Three days of pain I can handle. I would go through hell to have a forever with you," she said, lovingly.

Their love truly went deeper than I'd thought.

"They will be three days of hell, that I can guarantee, Bella," Alice said.

"They will be the three most painful days of your life, Bella. I don't want that for you," Edward tried, for what I suspected the thousandth, or perhaps millionth time for her to change her mind. But my Bella was stubborn, that much I knew.

"You're not changing my mind, Mr. Cullen," she said.

"I suppose not, soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Ah-hem," I said, "Parent present."

"Oh, sorry, Charlie," Bella blushed.

"I love that color on you," Edward mused, "It is quite lovely."

I tried not to gag, and act like a little kid.

"Charlie, if you cannot live with that, trust me, you do not want to see Emmett and Rosalie," Alice shuddered, "It's quite revolting."

"My poor car," Edward said.

I laughed, imagining what Edward must've found in his precious Volvo.

"My poor, poor Jazzy; his eyes have been scarred for the rest of his existence!" Alice laughed.

"Is no one concerned about those two permanently blinding my vision?" Bella joked.

Now that I knew what the Cullens were, it seemed that we could be friends much more easily—even if they were monsters that could destroy me.

"I see you're safe with them, Bella," I sighed.

Edward's laughter immediately came to a halt, "I wouldn't say that, Charlie. I suppose that there is less of a chance of her getting kidnapped when she is with me, though."

"I have a question," I said, "What about the Black family? I've always had a feeling that there was something besides your... jealousy that got in the way of things. Even Billy..."

"The Blacks... well, not the Blacks, actually, but more like several boys down at La Push... they're werewolves, Dad," Bella, said, "Werewolves and vampires are natural enemies. They're just like that."

"I've tried," Edward sighed.

"Humph. First you say that I can't see him, and then you practically kick me out of your door," Bella said.

"Edward's a very all-or-nothing type of person," Alice said.

I could finally see the Cullens in a new light, without prejudice. I suppose that's a good thing, as Bella is getting married to one of them.

"Thank-you," Edward said, surprising me.

"I am so glad you can't read my mind sometimes," Bella said.

Great, more questions to be asked, more to be answered. "We'll explain that when Carlisle is here," Edward said, again knowing what I was thinking.

"Oh, and Charlie?" Alice asked, "Don't tell ANYONE, what we've told you."

"Of course," I said—that was only to be expected. I wouldn't have told even if they didn't tell me not to.

"Bye, Bella," Edward said, winking at her.

Something more was going on, I was sure of it. I'd find out later.


	3. We're Moving

**CHAPTER THREE: WE'RE MOVING **

**Author's Note: This chapter is mostly focused around the Cullens saying that they have to move and stuff because everyone knows that they're vampires and junk... note that when I say 'and junk' I mean, and stuff, so yeah. Anyway, it's in Bella's point of view, and I'm making it up as I go along, so sorry if it sounds kind of sort of really weird, if you know what I mean. Bella's probably going to have these random mood swings because I can't decide what her reaction should be. Yeah... teehee. This is at the Cullens' house, and everyone including Charlie and Bella is there. **

"Bella," Edward said to me, "We're moving."

"What?!" I screamed, "No, you can't, you just can't... it's not possible... you can't just leave me and..."

"Chill Bella," Emmett said from behind me, "Edward's giving you the decision of coming with us."

"But... why?" I asked, "Why are you guys leaving?"

"Bella, this is the only way we can avoid the Volturi finding out," Edward reasoned with me, "That, and killing all the witnesses. And I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want to see that."

"No," I agreed, "Where are you... we going?"

"You, young lady, are not going anywhere!" Charlie suddenly exclaimed from behind me, "I have not agreed."

"Charlie," Alice said, "I believe there is something we forgot to mention last night."

"The Volturi," Carlisle said, "Are a... royal family, if you will, in the vampire community. They are the ones who make sure that we don't get out of hand, and make sure that the humans are not aware that we are here. If they didn't, many would be running wild, killing at the first chance they get."

"So... we're not supposed to know that you... exist?" Charlie asked, slowly understanding.

"Yes," Jasper answered.

"We're moving to Canada," Edward answered Charlie's unanswered question.

"To where, specifically?" Charlie asked.

"Somewhere along the west coast, I'm guessing. Maybe somewhere in British Columbia."

I didn't want to leave, but if it meant that I could be with Edward...

"Will I be able to visit her?" Charlie choked out. I could tell that he was fighting back tears, but trying to keep up his police chief poise.

"If you wish, you may come with us," Esme said soothingly, "I'm sure that is what Bella would want, Charlie."

"Of course, Dad," I said, "You've got to come, too."

"Hey, wait a minute. I never said you could go, Bells," Charlie said, then glanced back and forth from Edward to me, "Though I guess it's what you would want, isn't it?" Seeing me nod, he continued, "But you have to be sure it's what you want. I'd go with you if it's what you really need, but you can't change your mind halfway there."

"And there is Renée that we have to worry about," Alice said, interrupting my fantasies, "What are we going to tell your mom?"

"That's easy," Rosalie said from a corner of the huge house, "Say that she and Edward ran off to some place and died or something."

"I am not going to break my mom like that, Rosalie," I said, knowing that I would pay for saying this later, "How about something more easily explainable?"

"Well, you can say that you and Edward got married, like Rose said," Emmett suggested, "And you moved. She would hardly care where the rest of us are."

"What about Charlie?" I asked, stating the obvious.

"Heck, we can just say that you sent me to therapy for saying that I see vampires," he joked.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Charlie," Edward said seriously, "We cannot move if we do not have our stories straight, and we cannot stay either."

"Sure, kid. What if we say that I went to live with a great aunt or something had to go take care of her? I have a great aunt Samantha somewhere in Arkansas. Oh god, she's got to be about ninety by now; maybe I should go pay her a visit," he mused.

"What if she were to call that great aunt, Dad?" I asked, "What could we say then?"

"It's the closest thing we have to an actual plan, Bella," Jasper said, "We'll just have to go along with it."

"It'll work," Alice said, sitting on Jasper's lap, "Renée won't suspect a thing."

I breathed out—that was good, "But what about all the people at school?"

"We will have to tell them the same story, of course. Better to be safe than sorry," Esme said, "Just in case something happens."

"You're sure that the Volturi won't come?" I asked skeptically.

"They probably won't even notice for the next ten years or so; we'll have come up with something by then," Edward reassured me.

"In that case..." I left the words hanging.

"We've already got the house picked. There's just a matter of forging a passport for each of you, and some papers; we've already got ours done, of course," Alice was bouncing up and down, "And we'll have everything ready soon."

"Forging passports?" Charlie asked, "I'm sorry, Alice, but as the police chief of—"

"Dad, please don't be difficult," I sighed.

"Yes, but... Well, okay, fine," Charlie grumbled.

"Please, please, please, can I decorate your room?" Alice asked, "Esme's already got everything else done—though I suppose you don't mind sharing one with Edward," she said, giving me a look, "But if you would just let me..."

" Alice, calm down," I laughed, and threw in for Charlie's benefit—so he didn't think that Edward and I were up to anything in his room, "You can do whatever you like. I should be thanking all of you guys."

Then, Charlie must've thought of something, because Edward answered, "Don't worry, Charlie. Nothing is going on behind those doors... nothing more than PG13 that is. And trust me, if you live in a family like ours, it isn't us that you have to be worried about," he nodded towards Emmett and Rosalie.

Emmett looked down sheepishly, "It's not my fault."

"Yeah, right," Rosalie laughed, "whose idea was it? Hmm? It wasn't my plan to have a make-out session on Edward's piano."

"Way too much information there, sister," Alice laughed, "Edward I feel your pain... my poor Porsche..."

"Ugh," Edward complained, "I could've lived without that."

Charlie looked extremely bemused. He was probably imagining either Alice or Edward walking in on Emmett and Rosalie, with a horrified expression on their face.

"Trust me, it was worse than that, Charlie," Edward looked like he was in pain, and Rosalie grinned.

I suddenly thought of something. "Are we going back to school tomorrow, then?"

"Let's; otherwise they might think I've kidnapped you," Edward teased.

"I don't think I would mind," I taunted him back.

Charlie cleared his throat. I immediately felt my cheeks start to burn, out of instinct I suppose. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Well, if the Cullens don't mind, I think you should go back for at least a few days," Charlie said, "And explain to them what happened in the parking lot."

"Oh yeah," I frowned. I'd forgotten about that, "What can we tell them? By boyfriend—fiancé killed a woman to protect me from getting murdered because she's after me due to the fact that Edward killed her mate?"

"That needs some editing," Alice said.

"How about... saying that... um... well, I've got nothing," Emmett grinned.

"Thanks a lot," I said, then wailed, "What are we going to do? Knowing Lauren and Jessica, they'll spread some terrible rumor, and then everyone will know that you guys are vampires!"

"We'll think of something when we get there, love," Edward comforted me, "Don't worry about it."

"Even if you could explain why Victoria was there, how would you explain your speed, your apparent hatred for each other, and her 'mate'? Oh yeah, and let's not forget the burning her up part!" I cried, "We are so dead."

"Technically, you're still alive," Emmett said, "It's only us."

"Well, whatever. We're toast! Is that better for you, Mister?!" I shouted, not even knowing why I was freaking out. That's when I saw Jasper with an enormous grin on his face, "Jasper!"

"Yes?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"Quit messing with me," I said, in what I hope was a threatening voice.

"We need to get you home soon," Edward said, "Unless you want to stay the night, that is."

"Oh, yes, we wouldn't mind, will we, Esme?" Alice said accompanied with what can only be described as an evil grin—like those clowns that you see in those creepy circus places.

" Alice!" Edward said, throwing a pillow at her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Edward, so quick to jumping to conclusions," she laughed.

"We don't mind at all, Charlie," Esme cut in before a real fight could get started.

"Oh, um... okay, then," Charlie said awkwardly.

"Bella, you can stay in Edward's room, and Charlie, you can have the guest room," Alice said, assigning us the rooms that we were to sleep in—as Edward had not yet caved and given in to my wish of becoming a vampire like him.

"No funny business," Charlie said, waving a finger at the two of us, "Or I'll be taking you home."

"Gees, Dad, I'm not two years old," I laughed.

"We were kind of counting on it," Alice giggled, "Too bad _somebody _is so stubborn."

"Please, Alice," I pleaded her, my face as red as a tomato, "Just, stop, okay? You're going to give Charlie a heart attack, and we don't need to add more to our list of things we have to explain to Forks High."

"Fine," she said, downcast, "I really wanted to be an aunt."

Charlie looked shocked for a second before he realized that we were all joking. "Why do you do this to me, Bells?"

"So we're moving next week?" Carlisle asked, through Emmett's laughter.

"Yep," I answered, glad to have something to talk about besides... well, what we were talking about earlier.

Esme dashed off, no doubt to make arrangements on our new house.


	4. Rumors

CHAPTER FOUR: RUMORS

**CHAPTER FOUR: RUMORS**

**Author's Note: Sorry that the last chapter got a little off topic, and I stuck in the fact they were staying for a couple of days first, out of like, nowhere. I realized that I'd forgotten that they have to explain to the guys at school (especially the rumor spreaders, like Jessica and Lauren) what happened. So this chapter will be basically the Cullens telling them why Victoria was there and junk. Well, not junk... think of it as stuff. Laugh. Randomness... anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I'll be making it up as I go along as well, so if it's sort of weird, I'm totally, majorly sorry.**

I yawned, almost falling off the bed. Where was Edward? He should be here, when I woke up, shouldn't he? I cracked open one eyelid—the clock on the wall said that it was seven o'clock in the morning. Still a bit early to get up, but if I fell asleep again, I'd probably be late. I was just wondering, again, what my love was up to, and why he wasn't there, when he appeared out of nowhere, at the foot of the bed.

"I'm very sorry, Bella," he apologized, "I had some errands to run for Esme."

"Don't worry about it," I said, patting the space on the bed beside me. He came over and sat down beside me. Through the thick blanket, I could still feel his icy cold skin.

"Should we be getting to go soon, love?" Edward asked me.

I yawned. "I suppose so—I'm a little tired today," I said, "Okay. I'll need my human moment, please." I grabbed my bag of toiletries, and headed for the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth, still half asleep. Groggily, I stepped into the shower, and turned on the hot water. I felt so relaxed that I could've fallen asleep again, but that would've gotten Edward worried. I sighed, and tried to speed up my shower process. When I finally stepped out of the tub, I felt very warm. Wrapping myself in a towel, I went back to Edward's bedroom—well, more or less _our _bedroom now—to find something to wear.

_Here's your outfit for today. Wear it. OR ELSE. My soon-to-be sister in law will not be dressed as a hobo. And trust me, you would've been._

_x o x o_

_Alice._

The combination of clothing that Alice had picked out for me was not as bad as I'd feared, what with the whole 'or else'. It was a simple baby blue silk top, with white jeans. She'd even left a pair of hoop earrings (I was almost one hundred percent sure that they were pure silver) though it might not exactly be safe for me to wear them. I sighed. Then again, knowing Alice, it wouldn't be safe if I didn't, either.

I arrived downstairs about five minutes later. Charlie was sitting at the breakfast table with a plate of pancakes, reading the newspaper, just like he would at his own house. Everyone else was sprawled on the couches in the living room, except for Esme and Carlisle.

"Hey kid," Charlie waved at me, "Have a good night's sleep?" he glared at Edward as he said this.

"Oh, great," I said, "Couldn't be better." I tried to hide my yawn without Charlie seeing.

I was about to hunt down a spoon, a bowl, and some cereal in the numerous cupboards in the Cullens' huge, not to mention unused kitchen, when Edward got up, and within ten seconds, had my breakfast in front of me.

"Thanks," I said appreciatively.

Twenty more minutes later, Edward drove me to school in his Volvo. Charlie had already gone (Alice had gotten his cruiser here in the night). Everyone else was taking Rosalie's convertible. **(Author's Note: Rosalie does drive a convertible, right? Or was that Jasper? I'm too lazy to check, plus my internet's not working so I'm not exactly willing to flip through a couple of hundred of pages in Twilight right now)**

When we got to school, we were surprisingly greeted by Jessica and Lauren.

"So, kill anyone else today, Edward?" Lauren asked, tossing her blonde hair to the side, in a very stupid attempt to attract his attention.

"Shut up, Lauren," I said, walking right past her.

Unluckily for me, she stuck out her foot, causing me to trip, but with Edward standing right by my side, I did not fall on my face. Edward glared at Lauren, and for a moment, she looked frightened, but quickly recovered.

"Bitch," she said, walking away with yet ANOTHER annoying toss of her stupid blonde hair. I was surprised at myself. I normally didn't get this angry.

"Sorry, love," Edward said, looking down guiltily. What did he have to be apologizing for? I thought.

"Don't worry, Edward, I'm not a glass doll, you know," I attempted to cheer him up, without many achievements.

We were 'welcomed' by many more stares that day. Some people appeared scared, while others were angry, and more just thought it was best to pass right by us without giving us a glance. I stuck close to Edward all day, knowing the trouble that awaited him without me by his side. It wasn't much compared to what he'd done for me, but at least now he could avoid any fierce looks from my three admirers: Mike, Tyler, and Eric. They, at least respected the fact that Edward was trying to protect me, but didn't really quite 'get it.'

"So, Edward," a girl from my Spanish class seemed to appear out of nowhere, "Care to explain what happened?"

His response was growling, and the girl seemed to want to run away as fast as she could in the opposite direction, but wanting some answers. "It is not of your affairs," Edward said in a low, menacing voice that he never used with me.

"Uh, yeah, whatever," the girl said, walking away.

Throughout the whole day, Edward did not give out a single explanation to the school of Forks, but by the afternoon, no one was badgering us anymore. Nevertheless, I stuck beside him all day. Hopefully, tomorrow wouldn't be this stressful, though. I was tired of just listening to Edward tell people that it was none of their business. You'd think that the one time they started paying attention to the Cullens was for a good purpose, but no. Only when your local vampire family commit murder do you start seeing them as some sort of a threat. Well, not even a threat. For us, it was merely extremely irritating.

"Ugh!" I said, frustrated, "If only I could just tell them to GO AWAY!"

"I agree with you, love," Edward said, looking pained, "By my count, three hundred and thirty four students have approached us today with that matter in mind. Literally! I really feel like tearing through this wall and leave with you, and never return to this stupid building!" he fumed, "These children really have no brains. If I don't answer one of them, what makes them think I'll respond to another?!"

I had never seen Edward this stressed out, and it was scaring me. "I'm sorry," I whimpered, "If it weren't for me, and Victoria, for that matter, none of this would've happened."

"Bella," he said in a strict tone, "This was not your fault. But I would appreciate it if we could've rid this world of that... woman, in a place with fewer witnesses; that is true."

I sighed, "Only two more days."

"Yes, only two more days," he agreed, "I don't suppose it's a good idea to leave right now."

I stared at him in shock. He laughed, "I wish."

How I wished, too. Stupid Victoria for coming after to avenge her mate's death, stupid James for having to come after me in the first place, and trying to kill me, only getting himself slaughtered by my vampire family, stupid Laurent for telling her that I was still here...! I really felt like screaming as loud as my lungs allowed me to. I fidgeted in my seat all the way home, but at least we would be farther away from those nuisances.

When we arrived at the Cullens' place, I gratefully allowed Edward to pick me up and take me inside. I was exhausted, for some reason that I couldn't fathom, and not due to Jasper's influence.

"Bella?" Charlie asked with an amused expression, "How was school?"

"Ugh!" I groaned, throwing a pillow at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Bells. Resort to throwing things, now. My poor daughter is becoming violent," he grinned.

"Hey, you're lucky you didn't have to drop by the station today to tell them what happened."

"Go away," I said, taking Edward's hand.

"Come, love," Edward said in a strained voice. I had a huge headache, and would be glad to finally get to lie down.

**Author's Note: Okay, that chapter, I think, was horrible. I'm too tired to go over it, so if it has a whole bunch of grammatical errors and sucks even more than I thought it did, sorry. I am just very pissed off right now. On the bright side, I'm probably going to pre-order Breaking Dawn soon. Does anyone know whether it would get here earlier than the release date? I'm getting off topic. Anyway, I hope you guys don't completely abandon this story due to this totally boring chapter, but if you did, I wouldn't blame you. I'm going to try making the next chapter better, but don't actually expect it to be.**


End file.
